villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Inflexible Ideals
Coming to a halt, the platform lands, allowing everyone upon it to walk off onto the peak of the mountain. Chu-ya, being the first to take the steps onto the rocky surface, Luck following, yet stops to wait for Karma and the others to get off. Chu-ya takes but a moment to stop, waiting for the others to follow her, but once she does this, she feels two nearby energies, respectively, both at her domicile. And with speed unlike that of an elderly woman, she takes off, bursting with instantaneous speed toward her abode. Leaving everyone else behind. Luck's eyes widen in awe-striken magnificence. "She is fast." He cleanly states, keeping what he said simple, he looks to Karma and Thirteen. Karma had already taken off after the old woman. "WAIT!" cried Hecate, who was nowhere near as capricious. Stopping at her home, Chu-ya takes notice that it has been burnt to the ground, flames still licking the woods at they intake gulps of air like savage creatures to a lone animal. Chu-ya stares at the destroyed domicile, feeling depressed at this sudden turn of events. Karma glared. Her hands clenched into angry fists. Luck floats up, "Wow, how unfortunate." He merely states, though with sincerity. "My home." Chu-ya barely speaks above a whisper. "...It's gone.." The remains slowly scatter into the wind, like dust scattering itself across a room, particles take flight, to never return. "Oh my-" Hecate says, dumbstruck. "Someone is going to pay." Karma growled. The elderly woman approaches the ruined abode, poking her stick with whatever she could find that would be able to be salvaged. The results: None Not one single thing survived, everything was incinerated to a smoldering, soot black, crumbled remains, at most, only the garden was unaffected, though that proved only how merciful the culprit could be, though that was hardly anything. Luck floats over, "I can try to see if I could form a projection of what occured here before we even came from Time's Tower." He mentions, to which Chu-ya merely nods in appreciation. Luck gathers energy from the nearby smoldering ruins, and with his power, Luck froms a projection of what occuered. Two figures stood at the front door of the building, both apparently wearing pitch-black robes, missing hoods, showing their faces completely. One appeared to be quite young, yet had hair compared to that of an elderly man, eyes gleaming pure gold, the other looked older, yet had hair that could compare to the robe's color, eyes a menacing purple. The younger one looked at the older one, "This is the place, right?" He asked, receiving a grunt of approval from the older one, to which he asked another question, "So we kidnap the old woman, that's what the pink one said." Once again, another grunt of approval. Breaking down the door, the silver-haired man walked in, and quickly busted the place up, finding no trace of Chu-ya, to the annoyance, "She isn't here, where would the old witch be?" To which he got no answer, the older one simply extended his hands, shooting fire big enough to be a mini star into the house, setting it aflame. After doing their duty, the duo left the place to burn. The projection then vanished. Chu-ya stares absentmindedly at where the projection was. "I have a feeling that they'll be looking for us," Hecate said. "We'll be ready for them." Karma fumed. "But where would they go?" Luck asked, "Even though they are searching for us, would they come back, knowing that they destroyed this place?" "They will come back." Chu-ya states, "I recognize those two." "Who are they?" Hecate asked. "Former students of mine, though they could not master the powers of Balance." Chu-ya states, "They are both very powerful with the very abilities they were born with. Zaiynde, the younger one, and Kadan, the older one. They together are known on our planet of Thyria, as Strazio, they are wanted, but elude everyone. I suppose it was my fault that they left to their own devices. both have caused massive destruction, their purpose is still unknown." "If they never mastered the Balance, then they'll be no match for us." Karma said. "Yeah? Even after your little... episode?" Hecate remarked. "Shut it, fairy." Karma fumed. Chu-ya turns to looks at Karma, "They are more powerful than you think. They may have never mastered Balance, but their powers from when they were younger are just as deadly." Just as she finished her sentence, thousands of swords came flying down from the sky. Chu-ya used Order to make the attack suddenly stop, and fall harmlessly to the ground. "Well well. You still have some power." Zaiynde's voice spoke out, as he walked toward the group, Kadan behind him. "But it won't be enough." "That's why I'm here, bastards!" Karma challenged. "Oh, looks Kadan, we've got a foul-mouthed bitch on our hands." Zaiynde laughed, Kadan stared at Karma, hardened eyes piercing through her, before he grunted as if he didn't care. "You watch your mouths you lousy, good-for-nothing, conceited little assholes!" Hecate raged. "Once I'm through with you, you'll be begging to die, you evil shitwads! Why, I'll tear out your intestines and tie them around your throats! I'll rip out your spines and bash your skulls in! I'll-" Karma and the others merely stood there and listened as an angry Hecate ranted about the horrid things she would do to Zaiynde and Kadan in great detail- none of which were remotely pleasant. Luck slightly backs away from Hecate. Zaiynde stared at Hecate, "Believe me. I would love it if you could do that to me, little flying bug," Zaiynde states, slowly writing some words in the ground, "But that's not going to happen. Kadan, you stay to the side, I'll kill all save for the old woman. You can have them after." Kadan grunted and walked off far to the side. "Now flying bitch bug, and the man-girl. You're first to die." "Man-girl? MAN-GIRL?!" Karma raged. "Oh shi-" Hecate managed to say, before being interrupted by Karma. "DIE!" Tapping into her powers of Chaos, Karma willed the earth to rise and batter Zaiynde. What she didn't expect was the sudden ease of doing it- it had never been this easy before. Thirteen stepped forward as if to help, but was blocked by Hecate fluttering in his face. "I wouldn't interupt," Hecate said worriedly. "Especially when Karma get's like... that." The symbols Zaiynde drew onto the ground rise up when the ground beneath his feet is affected, he jumps out of the way beforehand. Due to the symbols, they explode, destroying a great portion of the ground and the nearby scenery, barely getting near Karma. Zaiynde draws more strange symbols into the ground, and then moves a finger around in the air. "Is someone a little mad? Do you need to cry home to daddy? Or will your bitch of a mother come and comfort you? How about some cookies, made especially by your six-foot under grandmother?" "You've got a smart-mouth for someone out of his league!" Karma exclaimed, continuing to tear up the ground and hurl the debris at Zaiynde. Continually jumping back, the symbols appear and blow up whatever debris comes toward Zaiynde, he laughs as one symbol appears right in front of Karma, and explodes into massive energy, threatening to kill her and everyone else within her group. Almost immediately however, with surprisingly little effort, Karma calls upon the power of Order to restrain the power of the symbol to a smaller radius; leaving her to be the only one left in the blast radius. "Karma!" Thirteen and Hecate cried out. More symbols continually form, some actually right near Hecate, Thirteen, Luck, and Chu-ya, who attmepts to stop them from making a large explosion with Order as well. "Die, bitches, die!" Zaiynde yells as he makes more of the symbols. "ENOUGH!" Karma cries, mounting a powerful psychic assault on Zaiynde's mind, that strikes like a number of daggers. "Order to calm the body... Chaos to empower the mind..." When the psychic assault hit, Karma felt dark energies penetrate her mind, both of two go through whatever attack was on their minds. ''"Oh, no you don't!" ''Karma thought angrily, pressing the full force of her willpower against Zaiynde's mind like a wall of pure force. Two cyan eyes materialize inside Karma's mind, time seems to slow down within the real world, as Zaiynde slowly falls backward from Karma's psychic attack, only to sit back up, slightly annoyed. The cyan eyes, using their power knock Karma's willpower down slightly, and slowly. Karma, shocked, immediately retracts her focus back within her own mind, creating a mental shield. "How do you feel?" The cyan eyes questions, "Doez thiz hurt you?" It laughs, as the mental shield slowly withers, from the immense strength the eyes contain. "You bastard!" Karma cries out. She falls to her knees. "Karma!" Thirteen calls, running over to assist her. The eyes themselves burst through her inner psyche, "I'll cook your mind, juzt like your pitiable mother." The voice of the eyes states, before powering itself to devolve Karma's energy and power, blasting randomly at anything, and as suddenly as the eyes came, they vanish. Time appears to go back to normal. And Zaiynde appears to be somewhat fine after the mental strike. Kadan standing far to the side, his gaze as hard as ever. Karma's vision goes blurry; her eyes shut and she collapses, sinking into the dark depths of oblivion... "Karma! What the hell?! KARMA!" Hecate yelled. Thirteen suddenly find himself thrown through the air by an insanely powerful punch. He twists through the air and lands on his feet a distance back. "The hell?!" he muttered. "Karma! GET UP!" Hecate roared, fluttering around the unconscious girl's head. Hecate gets slapped away by enough power to move a mountain, who slams into Chu-ya and Luck. Kadan, the one behind the quick attacks, appears to be standing where he was originally, holding Karma by her head. "Let her go!" Thirteen roared, activating a rune circle on his right gauntlet, and sending a powerful ball of air rocketing toward Kadan. The ball of air appears to slam into Kadan, but when the dust and smoke clears, he appears to be standing directly next to the crash site. Zaiynde appears next to Kadan, "You asshole!" He yells, "I was going to take care of them!" Kadan grunts. Thirteen hurls several more balls of winds toward Zaiynde and Kadan. Turning to Zaiynde, Kadan stares at him and nods, they both suddenly vanish into nothing, as if they teleported, but what truly occured, was raw speed. Chu-ya gets up, looking around she asks, "Where's Karma?" "They took her!" Hecate cries. Thirteen falls to his knees. "DAMMIT!" he roars, pounding a fist into the ground, creating a small crater. Confusion Karma hits the hard floor with a 'thump' as Zaiynde, who took Karma off Kadan's hands, drops her like a sack of potatoes. Zaiynde smirks, "Looks like you just got caught, my little whore." Kadan grunts as he walks off to make himself something to eat. Karma, who would've normally responded to such an insult quite violently, was still unconscious. Zaiynde laughs slight, as he smacks Karma a few times, hoping she'd wake. "Wake up, bitch!" Kadan walks in, eating a sandwich, and shakes his head as he chews on it, he leaves the room once more, only to return with a cup of water, and hands it to Zaiynde, who pours it all over Karma. Category:Story Category:Storyarcs